Pitch Perfect: How It Should Have Freaking Ended
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: The Bechloe ending to Pitch Perfect. It had to be done.


Beca couldn't stop jumping, the Bellas made it to the finals. They were backstage in LincolnCenter, waiting to perform. Beca had never been so excited for anything. She got her chance to show the Bellas that her set was the best, and now she had to swallow down the big ball in her throat and get on stage. She stood bouncing to herself when a hand on her shoulder made her jump. Beca turned and saw Chloe standing behind her. Chloe. The most perfect, beautiful, kind, bubbly person the brunette had ever met. She had to admit; at first she thought she was super weird. Who jumps in other people's showers to hear them sing? Although she thought that at first, Beca's opinion on the redhead immediately changed. After being in the Bellas together, the two started hanging out and Beca really enjoyed her company. Like a lot.

"You okay?" Chloe asked. "You look a little jumpy there."

Beca smirked, "I'm fine, kinda nervous but I'll get over it once we're on stage."

"This is an amazing set full of amazing songs, Beca. If we don't win there's something wrong," the redhead smiled.

Beca laughed and nodded. The rest of the Bellas walked over and Aubrey instructed the girls to grab microphones. They all did as they were told, grabbing a mic from the man. Beca saw the Trebles and debated whether to go over or not. She quickly decided yes.

Walking up to Jesse, she gave him a small smile, "Hey."

"Hey…"

"Uh… Good luck."

"Thanks. You too…" he said, looking away, his attention turning to the announcer who had just announced his group.

The Treblemakers started their performance and all the Bellas moved up in the wing to watch. It was a good mashup, Beca was impressed. They were really good, but not as good as them. It was still nice to see her friends having fun on stage, that's really all she cared about. Winning wasn't as important to her as it was to Aubrey, she just wanted to put on a good show and prove she could.

The Trebles finished their performance and got a roaring applause from the audience. Beca turned to her girls and smiled. "I love you awesome nerds."

Everyone smiled, Fat Amy then speaking up, "Yeah, you guys are the best. Even though some of you are pretty thin… I think you all have fat hearts and that's what matters. Kay, let's just smash this okay?"

Everyone smiled, not being able to hold it back.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Barden Bellas!" the announcer yelled.

The girls walked on stage and got in their positions, Beca starting the count. "1-2-3-4."

_"Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night. When the sale comes first and the truth comes second. Just stop for a minute and smile. Everybody look to the left. Everybody look to the right. Can you feel that yeah, we're paying with love tonight."_

_"It ain't about the money."_

_"It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag. It ain't about the uh cha-ching, cha-ching. It ain't about the yeah ba-bling, ba-bling. Wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag."_

_"Price tag... (forget about the price tag)"_

_"You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not sayin much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet, you shoot me down but I get up. I'm bulletproof nothing to loose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away, you shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium, you shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium. Titanium!"_

_"Tonight, I will love, love you tonight. Give me everything tonight. For all we know, we might not get tomorrow. Let's do it tonight, forget what they say. I do this every day. I want you tonight," "_

_"Grab somebody sexy tell them hey. Give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight." _

_"Take advantage of tonight (wassup).'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle perform for princes but tonight I can make you my queen and make love to you endless. It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money keep flowin' hustlers move beside. So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing. I got it locked up like Lindsey Lohan. Put it on my lap, baby. I Make you feel right, baby. Can't promise tomorrow, but I promise tonight! Dale." _

_"Excuse me, but I might drink a little more, than I should tonight and I might take you home with me if I could tonight (I am titanium). And baby I will make you feel so good tonight, 'cause we might not get tomorrow, tonight." "_

_Hands up, I put my hand up. I am titanium. (Party in the __USA__)"_

_"Tonight, I will love, love you tonight. Give me everything tonight, for all we know, we might not get tomorrow. Let's do it tonight!"_

The cheering from the crowd was so loud; people were jumping from their seats to clap for them. Beca couldn't stop smiling, she did it, she proved she was the best. Aubrey pulled the brunette into a tight hug. She was breathing really heavily but so was everyone else so Beca didn't care. She turned to Chloe and the redhead's smile was so bright and beautiful Beca couldn't hold back her feelings. No way, after all this excitement it was now or never. Beca pulled Chloe in for a kiss, crushing her lips against hers. Chloe pulled away and the first thing that came to the brunette's mind was "shit, I fucked up" but Chloe's smile was surprisingly brighter than before.

"You added Titanium on purpose!"

"Of course," Beca smirked.

"You are the best," the redhead laughed, pulling Beca in for another kiss.

"Get a room," Stacie teased with a wink, as she pushed the two off stage.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and walked off stage with her, knowing she had just lived the best day of her life.


End file.
